The unforgiven
by darkmaho
Summary: Como siempre me despierto solo, mirando las paredes amarillentas de la celda que ahora es mi hogar, pero como siempre, a pesar de la hostilidad del mundo, la vida es un poco menos dura si pienso en ti y en las cartas que me das cada día, Sakura... S


**Buenas...**

**XD esta historia surgió por una conversacion por msn con Dark-oji, a la que le dedico la historia por haber soltado la idea, XD**

**Un poco adelantado, pero feliz cumpleaños.**

y bueno, lo de siempre, CCS no me pertenece, es de las CLAMP, pero eso es mas que obvio no?? XD

**THE UNFORGIVEN**

Abrí los ojos reluctantemente, mirando lo que debería ser un trozo de pared inflado, amarillento y desgastado por la humedad. Me di vuelta deseando dormir otro poco, pero el ruido de afuera no me lo permitió y así, me senté para mirar el panorama ya ampliamente conocido.

Otro día más me encontré viendo los barrotes de mi celda, un lugar pequeño, que tiene más o menos 2x2 metros de amplitud, en los que sólo cabe un camastro, un deplorable retrete que hace oler el lugar a diablos, y un pequeño televisor que puede encenderse sólo cuando he llevado una buena conducta que se traduce en no mirar mal al carcelero, no empezar peleas a la hora del almuerzo y por supuesto no mirar a la hermana del condenado policía.

Cosa que de verdad no puedo evitar.

Porque Kinomoto-san es la mujer que siempre nos sirve la comida en el casino, y para completar, es la única joven y bonita.

La única que sonríe cada vez que me ve.

Sólo a mí, sólo a Li Syaoran, el presidiario más joven de este condenado pabellón, el único imbécil que se dejó apresar a los 19.

Y si, ya lo sé, que parezco un idiota poeta del romanticismo al vivir suspirando por la única mujer que no puedo tener, pero, bueno, así es la vida, y aunque su detestable hermano me haga la vida imposible, ella lo vale, además que llevo viéndola los 7 años que ya tengo acá, y ahora a mis 26 años de edad creo que he creado una coraza anti Touya Kinomoto.

Alejo mis pensamientos de ella cuando el sonido de metal chocando contra metal llega a mis oídos, alertándome, como todas las mañanas, que el policía se acerca y nos va a abrir las celdas para dejarnos ir a desayunar. Espero hasta que es mi turno, mirando al frente para evitar hacerme una ulcera gástrica antes de tiempo al ver al odioso policía ese, porque nuestra relación siempre será así, en un día normal él me echa el mal de ojo, y supongo que yo también, pero hoy no tengo ganas de eso, aunque no siempre lo que se desea se vuelve realidad, ¿Verdad?

El tipo interfiere de forma absurda en mi campo visual, con su usual cara de inodoro, y sus ojos echándome todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber en este mundo. Por el simple hecho de estar vivo y mirar a su hermana. Un poco loco el tipo ese, debo decir. Y bueno, sin poder escaparme de su mirada, yo también le dirijo la mirada más hostil y envenenada que poseo y como todas las mañanas, una especie de corriente choca en el aire que nos separa.

- Es hora del desayuno, gusano.

- Gracias, idiota.

- ¿Sabes?, espero que Sakura haya mezclado por error los ingredientes y en vez de las especias que usa para la comida haya echado laxante en la comida, como la primera vez que llegaste, ¿Recuerdas?, ahhhh que nostalgia, como me gustaría que volviera a suceder – canturrea mientras me coloca las esposas, mirándome con esos ojos malignos brillando de diversión.

Abro la boca tres veces para contestarle alguna cosa sarcástica, pero la voz no me sale de ningún lado, porque siendo sincero, ¿Qué puedo decir?, me he quedado sin habla, por ese pequeñísimo y vergonzoso hecho, así que sigo de largo sin prestarle atención y me dirijo al comedor, detrás de mis compañeros.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina, veo una muy conocida figura menuda. Allí afuera está ella, cuyos ojos verdes se iluminan al verme en la fila y agarra el cucharon de madera con ambas manos, dedicándome una enorme sonrisa, con ese rostro precioso ruborizado. Yo no puedo evitar saludarla, supongo que con cara de idiota, porque el tipo que va detrás mío me da un calvazo, y se ríe de mi, como todas las mañanas. Pero a mi eso ya se me está haciendo costumbre, porque sencillamente no puedo dejar de mirarla.

Es que es tan linda, tan perfecta, tan ella que yo…

Oigo un carraspeo proveniente de atrás, una alerta de mi vecino del lado, para prepararme psicológicamente para la presencia desesperante del guardia ese de mierda. Tomo aire y procuro no mirar, para que el imbécil ese no me vaya a decir nada y evitarme así una pelea. Hago la fila y cuando es mi turno para recibir el desayuno, miro a Kinomoto-san directo a los ojos para que hoy, como todos los días me salude y me pase con el desayuno otra de nuestras notas de comunicación.

- Buenos días Li-san – susurra mirándonos alternadamente al plato de sopa que está sirviendo y a mí.

- Buenos días Kinomoto-san, gracias por el desayuno – le respondo yo suavecito.

- Hoe… no… no hay de qué… espero que le guste… - dice ella atragantándose con sus palabras.

Es tan adorable…

Su cara adquirió un leve tono rosado cuando nuestras manos se rozaron al entregarme la bandeja, debajo de tazón con la sopa de miso estaba la acostumbrada nota de la mañana, y yo le pasé la mía en ese corto espacio de tiempo. Le dirijo una sonrisa que ella corresponde con una aun más grande y los ojos verdes brillando como los de una pequeña niña.

Después de eso el día transcurre como cualquier otro, en el que tengo que trabajar para el estado, desde que sale el sol hasta que oscurece, como un burro de carga.

Pero cuando llego a mi habitación, mi corazón late por la expectativa y con las manos temblándome, abro la nota que ella me ha dejado para hoy.

"_Hola… No sé que escribir, ¿Sabes?, los temas de conversación se me han acabado, pero quiero seguir escribiéndote, es curioso, ¿verdad?, en fin, te escribo esta notita para que te acuerdes de mi ésta noche, yo sueño contigo cada una de las mías, pero no te pido tanto… me estoy poniendo muy cursi y tonta, ¿Verdad?, pero sólo quería decirte eso._

_Nos leemos mañana…_

_Duerme bien._

_Y dime Sakura"_

La última frase estaba escrita con letra algo borroneada y apresurada.

Yo me sonrojo.

Sakura…

Es una forma muy familiar de llamar a alguien.

Mucho más a alguien que amo tanto, y con la que no he podido intercambiar muchas palabras.

Sin embargo, la conozco, a pesar de las circunstancias, gracias a nuestras cartas sé todo acerca de ella.

Que le gusta, a que hora se levanta, que piensa cada vez que viene.

Tan hermosa, tan pura, no la merezco.

Pero le agradezco cada día a Dios por ponerla en mi camino.

Entonces, me pongo manos a la obra para escribir la nota de respuesta.

"_No creo que pueda decirte así en publico, el bestia de tu hermano me desollaría en frente de todos. Sin embargo, debo decirte que me alegra mucho que hayas decidido eso. A mi también me gustaría que me dijeras Syaoran, pero sin que eso vaya a causarte problemas, así que si quieres, sólo hazlo en las cartas."_

Justo cuando doblo la nota que le voy a entregar mañana y la pongo debajo de mi almohada, el conocido ruido de metal chocando contra metal, que me anuncia la llegada del guardia ese suena por todo el pasillo, así que me volteo para no verle la cara de ogro.

- Llegó otro paquete para ti, gusano.

- Si, si, déjalo por ahí tirado.

El ruido seco que prosiguió a nuestra conversación me dijo que el carcelero lo dejó y se marchó a revisar la celda del lado, siempre se demora ahí más tiempo del debido, pero supongo que le cae bien el sujeto que vive ahí. Es como raro y casi no habla, pero cuando lo hace, realmente da buenos consejos, y si lo pienso mejor, el tipo ayudó bastante cuando estuve recién llegado y los demás presos me hacían la vida imposible.

Cuando el silencio se hace de nuevo, me olvido de esos dos y mi mente empieza a divagar, hasta que mis ojos sin querer se encuentran mirando el paquete rectangular que está tirado junto al retrete, envuelto en papel periódico, y no puedo evitar que una ola de anhelo y rabia me pudran el pecho al pensar en el remitente de lo que es mi pasatiempo y mi constante recuerdo del crimen cometido, y por el que estoy aquí encerrado.

Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Que por supuesto pagará con creces todo lo que me ha hecho.

En este momento me dice en sus cartas que está bien y toda la cosa, pero yo se que la vida le devolverá uno por uno los golpes que me ha causado a mi.

Como se dice ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Pero bueno aunque sepa eso, no deja de corroer mi espíritu cierta rabia y un oscuro deseo de venganza ante la injusticia de la situación.

Porque en verdad aquí vinieron a pagar justos por pecadores…

Deliciosa la vida de mi amigo, que planeó el asesinato, maquinó hasta el último detalle sin que yo lo supiera, me emborrachó, y en última instancia fui yo el que mató al susodicho y amigable panadero.

Yo, un pobre diablo que no había roto un solo plato en todos sus 19 años de vida.

Así que por eso estoy aquí, cuando encontraron el cadáver, hicieron todo el estudio forense, vieron mis huellas en su cuello y me condenaron a pasar 20 largos años en este lugar de porquería.

Saldré aproximadamente a los 35 o 40 si me va bien digo que saldré a los 30, por eso de las rebajas por buena conducta y todo lo demás, gracias al eficiente abogado que contrató el idiota de Eriol que consiguió rebajarme la condena, porque yo estaba borracho y no me acordaba de nada.

Aun no me acuerdo, y es absolutamente injusto.

Y bueno, el cinismo de Eriol es tan grande que me envía libros de todas partes del mundo, excusándose de no poder venir a visitarme, porque ahora vive su vida feliz y _librement_e junto a su amadísima esposa.

La misma tonta que provocó todo esto y le dio la idea a Eriol de asesinar a su marido.

Es el colmo.

Desde niña, Tomoyo Daidouji había tenido un alma tan oscura como su pelo, un diablo oscuro debajo del cuerpo y la voz de un ángel, que por supuesto engatusó a Yukito Tsukishiro, haciéndolo creer que lo quería, siendo 10 años menor que el, sin darle tiempo a pensar que iba detrás de toda la inmensa dote que le había dejado su adinerado padre, hasta que se casó con él y gastó hasta el ultimo centavo de la gran fortuna del honrado hombre.

Pero no, no se pudo conformar con eso.

Al saber que habían quedado en bancarrota, puso sus diabólicos ojos en Eriol, mi mejor amigo y el hijo de un gran empresario inglés de ascendencia japonesa.

Por supuesto el muy idiota cayó bajo el hechizo de esa terrible bruja y se volvió tan oscuro y siniestro que llegó hasta el punto de involucrarme en todo el asunto, haciéndome matar a un sujeto particularmente agradable, que me había ayudado mucho, y en que siempre deposité una buena parte de mi confianza.

Y ahora que estoy metido en este lugar, no ha sido capaz de darme la cara una sola vez en los 7 años que han transcurrido desde que me apresaron.

Además, si lo pienso bien, yo era un blanco perfecto, un tipo que no tenía familia, que estaba solo y sin ningún apoyo en una tierra extranjera, supongo que pensarían que nadie me extrañaría si llegara a faltar.

Cosa que es absolutamente cierta, porque mi madre piensa que me morí hace 10 años, justo cuando huí de mi natal Hong Kong.

Ojalá esté bien.

A veces pienso en llamarla, porque sé que ella con mover un solo dedo puede sacarme de éste infierno, pero la idea se me esfuma de la cabeza en cuanto pienso lo que puedo perder si la contacto de nuevo.

Un ruido extraño que proviene de la celda que está al lado de la mía, me saca de mis pensamientos, me giro para mirar la reja buscando con la vista algún signo de vida afuera, pero no veo al maldito capataz en ningún sitio.

Me levanto del camastro y saco el espejo que usualmente uso para comunicarme con mis vecinos y poder verlos.

Pero realmente el primer vistazo que di, me devolvió una imagen realmente traumática.

Porque no es normal ver el reflejo del trasero algo peludo de un hombre moreno subido sobre el trasero lampiño y blanco de mi vecino del lado en una posición que recuerda al apareamiento de los mamíferos no humanos, si hay que especificarlo de alguna forma no obscena.

Ahí está la explicación a las demoras misteriosas del hermano de la chica…

Y de paso a los ruidos misteriosos que a veces me despiertan a media noche, como hoy.

Doy los pasos seguros hasta mi camastro y de un momento a otro me colapso sobre éste como un condenado enfermo mental y empiezo a reírme sin ningún descaro.

La situación no era para menos, porque jamás en mi vida había visto a dos homosexuales en plena copulación.

Me pareció desagradable y nauseabundo.

Y estoy seguro que eso dejará un serio trauma en mi poco sensible cerebro.

¿Por qué las cosas más desagradables me pasan a mí?

¿Por qué diablos debo estar en el lugar menos indicado, en el cochino momento menos indicado?

Las lágrimas de angustia empiezan a salir sin control de mis ojos, que estoy seguro están abiertos como platos.

¿Por qué?

No sé… ¿Quizás porque mi papá dejó a mi mamá por otro hombre?

Supongo que esa es una razón muy poderosa, y que me lo vengan a recordar en este lugar de mierda es lo único que podría hacer falta para completarme la tortura.

¿O no?

No se, supongo que el idiota policía sospecha que los vi o los espié porque de un momento a otro una luz cegadora está puesta directamente sobre mi cara, dejándome algo encandilado.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- …

- Contesta si no quieres que te golpee mocoso, ¿Acaso viste algo gracioso?

Yo simplemente niego con la cabeza y me doy vuelta para evitar que la condenada luz exponga las vergonzosas lágrimas que no quieren dejar de salir de mis estúpidos ojos.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- De un sueño en el que te golpeaba la cara por no dejarme dormir, ¿Está bien?, déjame en paz, ¿Es que no tienes vida?, ¿O es que tienes algún asunto pendiente en éstas celdas para estar tan tarde sin que te releve el otro guardia?, deja vivir, o al menos pseudovivir, tarado.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me oíste, y ya que tienes tanto tiempo libre como para malgastarlo viniendo a este lugar, aprovecha y ve a cuidar a tu hermana, porque ya es muy tarde y creo que es peligroso que una mujer vaya sola por la calle.

- No tienes por que decírmelo tú, peligro para la sociedad.

- Ya lo sé, ¿pero no crees que ese consejo viniendo de un delincuente es más valido?, porque yo tengo la mente criminal… y bueno, ella podría terminar perdida, o quien sabe, violada, secuestrada o hasta asesinada.

El silencio que se formó después de mis palabras es muy denso.

Y para colmo mi estúpido corazón empezó una loca carrera que ahora está a punto de estrangularme y matarme de la preocupación.

Ella, el centro de mis afectos está en la calle sola y desprotegida.

Y el imbécil de su hermano estaba tirándose a su homosexual amante, importándole una mierda lo que pueda pasarle.

Arggggggggggg mi gran bocota tenía que vociferar algo que le sirviera a esa escoria de tormento, no a mi!!!!

Justo cuando empecé a hiperventilar, vi como reaccionaba, se le dilataban las pupilas y en un santiamén, sin decir absolutamente nada más se echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo por el pasillo.

Seguramente irá a ver como está ella.

El corazón dejó de ahogarme con el simple hecho de pensar en ese bruto dándole alcance.

Porque si trata a los ampones de la calle con la mitad de rudeza con que me trata a mi, no tengo que preocuparme, y por lo que he visto, el tipo se desvive por su hermana.

Sin embargo pasé una noche de perros, pensando en las posibilidades que había abierto al decirle al imbécil ese lo que le pudo pasar a ella.

Así que con impotencia, hice lo único que me estaba permitido: Rezar, rezar por su bienestar, suplicando a los cielos que nada la toque, que nada le haga daño, convenciéndome a mi mismo que no le pasaría nada, porque Dios no dejaría que un ángel como ella fuera percudida y mancillada de esa manera.

Hasta que la mañana llega y no he podido pegar un ojo.

Con impaciencia espero a que el guardia ese venga a abrir la celda, y cuando llega, la cara sombría que tiene no me da buena espina.

- ¿Y… bien?

- Y bien ¿que? – me dice con la voz un poco baja y aspecto sombrío.

- ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

- Ah, ella está bien… - responde de forma amable –…dentro de lo que se puede.

- ¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – el tipo cae en cuenta de su actitud taciturna y pone un gran escudo otra vez ante mi, me mira con su ceño fruncido y me da la espalda cuando abre la reja.

- Por nada que te importe mocoso.

Salgo de la celda, y no la veo a ella esperando en la entrada del comedor.

¿Qué habrá sucedido?

Tampoco está en el comedor, y eso me preocupa, avanzo hacia la anciana cocinera que está sirviendo hoy la comida y cuando llego hasta ella, la mujer me mira con sus ojos grises llenos de tristeza.

- Sakura no va a volver por acá si es lo que te preguntas, chico, pero dejó esto para ti ayer por la tarde antes de irse.

Sin más, me extiende un papel algo arrugado junto a la bandeja, que cogí como un autómata, dándome vuelta para ir a comer el desayuno que me sabe a mierda, pensando en ese oscuro hoyo que se había formado desde ese momento en el fondo de mi pecho.

Al acabar me demoro en levantarme de la silla, y sólo lo hago hasta que veo que el desagradable guardia se acerca a donde estoy, no tengo ganas de nada, ni siquiera de pelear con él, porque la noticia me ha sentado como un puño en el estómago.

Algo me araña la garganta y la deja en carne viva, quiero gritar y maldecir, pero nada sale, ni siquiera el montón de lágrimas que me arden detrás de los ojos, porque el orgullo no las deja.

Trabajé todo el día como un robot, y ahora en la noche, cuando llego a la celda, sólo prendo la luz y miro la nota con olor a cerezas que ella me ha dejado.

"_Lo siento, mi amor, todo esto ha sido muy inesperado, mi padre ha venido a llevarme con él al extranjero, y no pude negarme, porque Touya también insistió, ya no puedo verte en la cocina, pero si quieres, te visitaré como tu novia mañana en la tarde._

_Si no sales a mi encuentro yo lo entenderé…"_

Leo y releo la nota una, dos y tres veces, grabándome los conceptos que hay en ella.

Se va…

No va a volver.

Me ha dejado solo.

Pero es por su bien.

En la oscuridad de la celda, que ya está sin luz, me acurruco y lloro hasta quedarme dormido.

El domingo llega, y como es día de descanso no tengo que trabajar, así que no salgo de mi celda, ni siquiera para comer.

Sólo quiero que la tarde llegue y pueda verla, aunque sea una ultima vez, y si es posible, poder estrecharla en mis brazos hasta impregnarme su olor en la piel.

Cada minuto parece una hora, el tiempo es eterno y enloquecedor.

Porque el anhelo forma parte de lo que siento, pero también muchas otras cosas desagradables que no deseo recordar, por eso, cuando me trasladan al cuarto de visitas, y la veo entrar en él, siento que todo en mi se paraliza por el miedo y el dolor.

Ella extiende una de sus manos hacia mi y yo le dejo la nota que tenía preparada para ella. La mira, leyéndola despacio, y cuando finaliza, me mira ruborizada, con esos ojos verdes más atormentados que antes.

Un pequeño sollozo sale de su garganta, y no puedo soportar la distancia por más tiempo.

Avanzo hacia ella y la abrazo, tumbándola en la cama para luego besarla con total desenfreno, hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y me veo forzado a dejarla, ella me mira desde la profundidad de esos enormes y ahora tristes ojos de jade, diciéndome lo que yo ya sé, que no podremos vernos, que ella tiene que irse y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Extiende una mano temblorosa hasta mi cara y recorre todo el camino de mi mandíbula hasta el cuello.

- L… lo siento – solloza.

- No te preocupes, no estás haciendo nada malo.

- Te amo tanto… Syaoran…

- Yo también te amo.

- No quiero dejarte – yo sólo me limito a sonreírle, sabiendo que ese es más que un deseo imposible, así que para evitar que la suplica me salga del pecho le arreglo un mechón de pelo de cobre tras la oreja y me acerco a ella, murmurando su nombre.

- …Sakura… - le susurro al oído, y ella me abraza, mirándome con esos ojos enormes ahora repletos de lágrimas.

- Gracias… nunca pensé que lo dirías en voz alta…

- No seas tonta, cada vez que te miro lo pronuncio en lo bajo, pero hoy es especial, y puedo decirte así en voz alta, porque estamos solos y supongo que es la primera y última noche que pasamos juntos, ¿Verdad?

- No digas eso, cuando seas libre, estaremos juntos, así que por favor, te lo suplico, no te olvides de mí.

- Yo debería decir eso, tú eres la que se va, no yo, yo no puedo reemplazarte, lo sabes.

Y sin decir más dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se expresaran ese asfixiante amor que se desborda cada vez que nos vemos.

Por primera y última vez en estos 7 años podré estar con la persona que tanto amo.

Aquella que nunca jamás seré capaz de olvidar.

_**Tres años después…**_

Ahhh por fin, aire fresco.

Por fin libertad.

El hecho que el escándalo que hubo en los periódicos resolviera mi situación me parece absolutamente irónico.

Eriol se divorció de su amadísima esposa de la forma más inesperada, porque de un momento a otro ella resolvió que quería a otro tipejo estadounidense, justo cuando él estaba a punto de quedarse en la cochina calle, y gracias a una discusión en el juzgado, llegó la información de que el asesino no había sido yo sino ella.

Genial, ¿Verdad?

Diez años en la cochina cárcel, para saber al final de una forma muy estúpida que yo no había hecho nada.

Además que no sé cómo mi madre se ha enterado y ha venido a Japón para encontrarse ahora mismo conmigo.

Precisamente voy a la dichosa entrevista, para ver que tiene que decir.

Pero contra todo lo que tengo planeado, siento que algo pequeño se estrella contra mis piernas, y me hace tropezar y casi caer al suelo.

Miro con algo de rabia que es lo que provocó eso, pero lo que veo me deja estático.

Porque un par de enormes ojos de jade llenos de lágrimas me devuelven la mirada.

Sakura…

Fue lo primero que pensé.

Pero no, ella no es tan bajita, ni tiene pelo de chocolate con miel, mas bien, su pelo es cobrizo, tan brillante como hebras de sol y la piel de su rostro es tan blanca como la de una porcelana, y la cara que veo tiene la piel ligeramente dorada, de un color tan similar al que yo tuve antes de ser encerrado, que no deja de sorprenderme.

Parpadeo para traerme a la realidad, para mirar que lo que me devuelve la mirada es un pequeño niño de no más de dos o tres años, que intenta treparse en mis piernas, agarrando mi gabardina como si la vida se le fuera a ir si la soltara.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeño? – pregunto poniéndome de rodillas.

- Me perdí… - dice en su vacilante media lengua.

¿Dónde estabas la última vez que viste a tu mamá? – el niño simplemente mueve su cabeza, haciendo que los mechones de chocolate y miel - reflejen el sol de la tarde y señala con el dedo el lugar de donde salió con los ojos llorosos.

Yo simplemente le sonrío y lo alzo en brazos para ponerme de pie con él y darle algo de calor, mientras lo llevo ante su preocupada madre que seguramente también debe de estar buscándolo.

Sin embargo, mientras lo cargo y busco a la mujer con la simple descripción de "bonita" y "amable", la idea loca de que esas dos palabras sólo me recordaran a una persona parece un poco absurda.

Porque por más que lo intente, en mi universo la única mujer que encaja con esa descripción es Sakura. La mujer que tanto amo y que sin pensar también busco en la multitud, esperando verla y sin querer olvidándome de la búsqueda de la madre del pequeño.

- ¿Dónde estás, Hien?

Una voz melodiosa y bastante familiar llega hasta mis oídos, haciendo que el ritmo cardiaco se me acelere y eche a correr hasta el parque donde veo la silueta de una mujer acurrucada en un columpio meciéndose con expresión afligida, ahogándose con sus sollozos y sus lágrimas.

Sakura…

Y para mi sorpresa, el niño que tenía alzado, me empujó y se bajó de mis brazos con una facilidad enorme y salió corriendo como un cohete hacia ella, cuyo rostro se iluminó cuando el pequeño se tambaleó hasta su falda y la miró con esos enormes ojos verdes que tiene.

Tan iguales a los de ella…

Un momento.

Sakura está llorando y sonríe cuando un niño misteriosamente parecido a ella llega hasta su regazo…

Eso sólo quiere decir una cosa.

Sakura se ha casado y ha engendrado un hijo con otro hombre.

La noticia me deja frío y por un momento no puedo moverme del sitio donde quedé plantado.

Porque mi corazón magullado ahora si ha quedado hecho polvo.

- ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – sollozaba una y otra vez, meciendo a su hijo y dándole millones de besos mientras el pequeño cansado, bostezaba y se quedaba dormido en los cálidos brazos de su madre.

Un silencio cómodo se hizo en el ambiente, ella seguía absorta mirando a su hijo, y yo embebo mis ojos de la figura de ella.

La amo tanto…

Y a la vez duele más saber que jamás será mía.

Un ruidito de angustia se escapa de mi garganta y ella voltea a mirar alarmada hacia el lugar donde yo estoy, cuando sus ojos asustados se encontraron con los míos, y transformaron esa expresión en la más pura perplejidad, me sentí caer a un abismo de desesperación y melancolía, porque sencillamente la he perdido, aunque el resto de cosas, como que el tiempo quedara en animación suspendida cada vez que la mirara no había cambiado en absoluto.

- Syaoran…

La forma en que dice mi nombre me cae como una patada en el hígado, me deja sin aire y luego, como por arte de magia, me pongo a hiperventilar al mismo ritmo de ella.

- Hola, Sakura – digo con la voz mas ronca que tengo, intentando hablar mientras venzo el nudo horrible que se me ha formado en la garganta.

Su cara hace una mueca de desconcierto y felicidad y sin dudarlo se pone en pie, corriendo hacia mí sin soltar al niño que tiene en brazos.

- Syaoran, Syaoran – mi nombre es lo único que repite una y otra vez, dejándome estático en el sitio donde me había quedado, sin saber muy bien que hacer, sin saber que decir, sin tener la menor idea de que me está permitido sentir – has vuelto, realmente eres tu.

- Si…

- Syaoran… - vuelve a susurrar y recarga la frente contra mi pecho, dejando al pequeño entre ambos, como recordándome la barrera que ahora nos separa.

Me duele.

No sé que hacer.

No sé que sentir.

Pero mi cuerpo se mueve solo, y en un santiamén envuelve a Sakura y a su hijo en un abrazo, para tenerla cerca a mi corazón de nuevo, donde siempre ha estado y estará, una última vez, para saborear el verdadero cielo una última vez en la vida.

Porque sé que jamás amaré a nadie como la amo a ella.

Y sin embargo también sé, que debo dejarla ir, porque ya no me pertenece.

- Sakura… cielo, tengo que irme… - digo reuniendo todas mis fuerzas para soltarla y retirarme de ella dos pasos.

- Pero acabas de llegar – me responde con sus ojos de jade oscurecidos.

- Debo irme, no pertenezco a éste lugar.

- ¡Claro que si perteneces!, tu lugar está aquí, ¡conmigo!

- No Sakura, yo ya no pertenezco a este lugar, mírate, mírame, míranos juntos y niega lo que yo veo, porque no es mentira que tienes un niño de brazos, porque tampoco lo es que ese pequeño es tu hijo. ¡No puedes taparme el sol con las manos cariño!

- ¡No te estoy tapando nada, Syaoran!, no estoy mintiéndote, este bebé en efecto me pertenece, pero… - no quiero escuchar más, porque sé que eso me va a terminar de hacer polvo, así que, la silencio poniendo mi índice sobre sus labios.

- Dime la verdad, te has casado con otra persona, ¿Verdad?, ¿Eres feliz?, ¿Te trata como a una dama?, ¿No te golpea? – ya lo sé, que se nota que me duele, ya se que ella se da cuenta de mi dolor, pero estoy preocupado por ella, por su seguridad y felicidad, al igual que la de su hijo, ella niega con la cabeza y se aferra a la manga de mi camisa.

- Syaoran, no me he casado, no soy feliz, no sin ti, Hien es tu hijo, lo engendramos juntos tu y yo, la última noche que nos vimos, créeme, ¿No notas el parecido?, es igualito a ti, no puedes negarlo – la nota suplicante que tiene su voz me deja de piedra, mientras mi cabeza rebobina una y otra vez esas preciosas palabras que acaba de decirme.

_Hien es tu hijo._

Mi hijo…

Mío y de Sakura…

No puedo pedirle más a la vida…

La estrecho entre mis brazos como si fuera lo único que pudiera ser capaz de hacer, con nuestro hijo entre los dos dormido profundamente, ella me sonríe y acerca su rostro al mío, empinándose todo lo que puede.

Sus mejillas están ruborizadas, de igual manera que lo recuerdo.

Y sin más la beso con todo el amor acumulado en estos años de encierro y tormento.

Por todos los años que pasé sin beber de su aliento.

Pero no todo en la vida es color de rosa, de un momento a otro, un automóvil se descarría del camino, y lo único que puedo ver son dos luces viniendo directamente hacia nosotros.

Ambos quedamos de pie en el lugar donde seguramente vamos a morir, nos miramos, expresándonos en esos pocos milisegundos todas las palabras de amor que quedaban por decir en los años que planeábamos vivir juntos.

Tanto que hacer…

Tantas cosas que quiero decirle y jamás podré hacerlo…

Pero lo más importante, es que ahora mismo veo en sus ojos a nuestros hijos no nacidos, aquellos que nunca vendrán ya porque…

Un momento…

Ya hay un hijo.

Está entre nosotros.

La mirada suplicante de ella me dice que lo proteja.

Y eso es lo que haré.

Los envuelvo a ambos en mis brazos y aprieto a Sakura y su preciada carga lo más que puedo contra mi pecho, como si quisiera meterlos dentro de mi piel, y ponerme yo de coraza para que nada nunca les pase. Pero sé que ella se morirá conmigo, y lo único que queda en este poco tiempo es rezar para que Hien viva.

De un momento a otro un golpe seco da contra mi cuerpo y ruedo contra el asfalto.

Miles de punzadas de dolor llegan en un santiamén.

Y debajo de mi, siento como la cálida sangre de mi cuerpo se junta con la sangre que se escapa del cuerpo de Sakura.

Lo último que logro ver es la sonrisa desfigurada de mi amada, que dirige su mirada velada hacia el pequeño bulto que tenemos entre ambos.

Yo también sonrío y cierro mis ojos, liberándome hacia la profunda oscuridad, escuchando por última vez el llanto de mi hijo.

Aquel hijo que no conocí por mucho tiempo, pero que seguro vivirá por nosotros dos.

**FIN**


End file.
